Shakespeare Forshaken
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Agent Storm helps the BAU with a case that she seems to know to well. Alittle look into Agents Storms past
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is part 2 to The Interduction Of Speaical Agent Storm

_The first sigh of love is the last of wisdom. _

_- Antoine Bret_

"She said that?" Morgan asked Hotch as they entered the BU.

"That is what she said." Hotch smiled.

"I'm asking Rossi the moment is see him." Morgan laughed.

"I thought you would." Hotch replied. "Good morning Storm."

Storm turned from heading to her office to look at them. "Good morning Agent Hotchner Agent Morgan."

"Storm you don't have to keep using Agent, Morgan will be just fine." Morgan smiled at her.

"An Hotch is fine by me." Hotch told her.

"I will keep that in mind." She nodded walking on.

"That one is going to be hard to defrost." Morgan said watching her walk away.

"What are you defrosting?" Reid asked walking up behind them.

"Forget about it Kid." Morgan smiled at him.

"We have a case." JJ said walking past them.

"I'll get Storm." Reid said heading down the hall all ready.

"I think someone is in love." Prentiss smirked.

"The boys smarter then that she'd eat him alive." Rossi said heading in.

"Hey Ross did Strauss ever ask you out?" Morgan asked an everyone stopped to look at him.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Are you coming in Dr. Reid or are you going to wait for me to come out?" Phoenix asked sitting at her desk.

"We have a case." Reid said standing in the door way.

"Okay." She said getting up.

"Were you always able to read people?" Reid asked as they walked.

"Not always no since i was six i was able to tell that my parents weren't really mine." She said heading out.

"Rossi don't!" Was all Reid an Storm heard when they entered the room before Rossi was in front of her.

"Where the hell do you get off looking into my back round!"

"Rossi back up." Reid said putting a hand between him an Storm.

Phoenix looked down at his gesture before looking at Rossi. "That information wouldn't be in any file Agent Rossi you should know that. I merely read her when i said your name she would tense up but her face would get red an it was not all out of anger. Why would it bother you that your teams knows you rejected her it can not be out of fear that they would blame you as i told Hotchner she has reason to hate all of you minus JJ an Garcia?"

"We have a case." Hotch told them heading to the bullpen.

"After you Agent Rossi." Storm said stepping aside to let him pass.

"Play nice Kiddies." Garcia smiled heading up followed by the rest of the team.

"What do you have JJ?" Hotch asked as everyone sat down.

"Boston they have five murders." JJ said taking pictures on the wall. "These were written on the wall over the body."

"Give me some music; music, moody food." Morgan read one.

"As well a woman with an eunuch play'd"

"As with a woman. Come, you'll play with me, sir?"

"I am pale, Charmian." Storm said "Its Shakespeare Antony an Cleopatra scene five act 2. Cleopatra finds out Antony is marred to another women."

"You mesmerized the act an scene?" Morgan asked.

"I did the play in school." She said getting up an moving to the board.

"So are unsub is killing because the person they loved marry someone else?" Garcia asked

"We won't know until we get there wheels up in ten." Hotch said getting up. "Rossi a word please."

"Hotch." Rossi said following him.

"I get you don't like her but could you try to give her some slack." Hotch asked him.

"She's trying to-"

"She's trying to get to the truth, Strauss has told her a bunch of crap about us she could have came in here an destroyed us but instead she is trying to get the facts."

"Fine put if she pushes my buttons I'll push back."

"Fair enough." Hotch said going to get his go bag.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Storm when she meant up with them at the elevator.

"Uh oh yea I'm fine why do you ask Dr. Reid?" She asked him.

"Because Rossi looked ready to kill." Prentiss answered.

"In my line of work some one is always ready to kill." She said getting on the elevator.

Everyone took there seat on the plane.

"So miss perfect see anything we haven't?" Rossi asked her watching her look over the files.

"Do you truly think me perfect Agent Rossi?" She asked making notes.

"Don't you know its rude not to look at someone when making a reply?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi." Hotch said in a warning tone.

"Dose it make you uncomfortable that i talk with out looking in your eyes?" She asked him still not looking up.

"Don't we have a case?" Prentiss asked looking at them both.

"You should have Garcia look for other murders these are not the first." Storm said marking something down.

"What are you thinking?" Reid asked her.

"There will be others an they will be witting that i don't think the cops would have linked. Shakespeare is an acquired taste."

"Your taste?" Rossi asked.

"Is that what the profiler in you thinks?" She asked.

"Not again." Hotch warned them. "When we land Storm i want you an Reid to try an get a land base on these murders."

"All right." She said looking up at him.

Boston station

"Do you do that allot?" Reid asked her when everyone went to do there job.

"Do what Dr. Reid?" she asked sitting her things down on a desk.

"Answer a question with another one."

"My fathers says it a defense i have i fight with words. My mother seems to think i enjoy getting people mad."

"Do you?"

"People speak there minds when there angry there emotions run so high they speak off the top of there heads. I seem to have a problem not seeing everyone as

unsubs." She shrugged.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Not as much as it did my parents."

"Storm can i ask you something?" Reid asked sitting on the desk an watching her look over the map

"Sure go ahead." She told him pinning tack in the map.

"What happen to your real parents?" Reid asking noticing that she tensed up.

"I can't pin point were the unsub lives the victims are to far apart i need the first murders." Storm said leaving the room. "JJ have you heard from Garcia?"

Over to Rossi an Hotch.

"I thought you weren't going to push her?" Hotch asked.

"I asked a question she's the one who 's here to destroy us Hotch." Rossi said getting out of the car. "They found her body upstairs." He said heading in.

_The stroke of death is as a lover's pinch, Which hurts and is desired. _

_- William Shakespeare _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing in his life Became him like the leaving it. _

_- William Shakespeare _

"Morgan you got to see this." Prentiss called from up stairs.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Dose that look like Agent Storm only with brown hair instead of red?" Prentiss asked looking at the photo.

"I'm calling Hotch."

Hotch moved threw the house when his cell went off.

"Hotchner. Were was it found Morgan? Bag it I'll check on it when i get back. " He said hanging up the phone and went to find Rossi. "Rossi Morgan thinks he

found something at the Derike house."

"So did i ,tell me dose she look familiar?" Rossi asked holding up a picture. "Now why didn't miss perfect mention that she knew the victim?"

"Morgan found a photo as well." Hotch told him.

"I bet we find three more. I think we need to have a talk with Phoenix Storm."

Boston Station.

"Thank Garcia. " Storm said hanging up the phone. "I think i can pin point his location better now."

"Storm I'm sorry if i-"

"Don't worry about it." She told him letting her finger roam over the board. "Here he lived here."

"Lived?"

"He moved i think he's on the move the first murder happened five years ago here." She said pointing to a spot on the map. "The next here see how there moving i

think if we don't catch him soon hes going to move on." She said turning to him. "I think they found something." She said nodding towards the team as they came

walking in.

"Hotch i think we found something."

"So did we can you step out side for a moment Reid." Hotch asked watching Storm.

"Hotch?"

"Reid step out side." Rossi said

"Storm do you know the victims?" Hotch asked her.

"No should i?" she asked sitting down.

"Why was this at the crime scene?" Rossi asked slamming the photo down on the table.

Phoenix looked at the photo and she stud up and backed away from it. "This was at the scene were?" she asked looking at them.

"Near the body." Hotch said seeing the fear in her eyes. "Do you need to tell us something?"

"No i don't know why that was there." She told them going to the board. "Hes a mover-"

"Why dose that photo scare you Storm?" Rossi asked.

"He will move on he's been moving his kills." She told them.

"Storm, Phoenix if there is-"

"In how many ways, words and or languages do i have to stay i have nothing to tell you! Stop trying to profile me and work the damn case!" She yelled storming

from the room and the station.

"Hotch what happen?" Reid asked walking to him.

"Reid i need you to follower her do not let her out of your sight go now." Hotch said getting on his phone.

"Rossi what's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"That photo scared the hell out of her when we pushed her she stormed off." Rossi told them.

"do you think she knows something?" Morgan questioned.

"She's hiding something."

"Garcia i need you to get me anything you can on Phoenix Storm, no call me back when you get it thank you."

"Hotch man what are we doing?"

"Working a case we need to figure out were he will strike next."

Phoenix Sat in her car and pulled out her phone. "I'm in Boston pictures of Elizabeth Sweets have shown up at five crime scenes. The last ones taken of her. No i

can't just leave..i...fine I'll stay at the hotel no i won't be alone i see my babysitter coming now." She said before hanging up.

"Storm what happened in there?" Reid asked getting in the car.

"I'm going back to the hotel are you coming with me?" She asked starting the car up.

"Yes."

"Fine make sure to call them and let them know." She said backing out.

"She was right man this guy has killed seven before." Morgan said looking at the photos Garcia sent over.

"He as two more before he moves on." Prentiss said as Hotches phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"All right boss man there is nothing, all i find are clippings on her when she started her first big case then she goes off the charts nothing until she showed up here."

"Go back i want to know everything and find out why she went of chart."

"Will do my faithful servant, your queen bee out."

"Everything all right?" Rossi asked.

"Fine."

Reid sat in the chair and just watched Storm she was looking over the case file and something else. "What is that?"

"Another case ."

"You think there connected?"

"No this case here." She said point to the case file she brought. "It was a group who killed families. Your file here kills single women."

"Then why are you looking at them both?"

"Because a photo was find at the your crimes scene a photo of a victim in my crime scene." She sighted.

"I...i know you don't really know me Storm but something is bothering you something has been bothering you seance we go this case."

"I think I've seen this crime scene before but i can't place it, i can place every crime scene I've been to, give you date times i can even tell you the weather. But this

one i can't i draw a blank and i want..i need to know why." She said looking up at him.

"Maybe its not a case you worked but one you heard of?" Reid offered getting up and sitting next to her. "Can i see your case file?"

Storm looked at him for a while before handing her case file to him.

"This case is 20 years old you couldn't have worked it you were five at the time right?" Reid asked reading the case.

"It was never solved." She told him.

"Is that the only photo?" Reid asked pointing to the photo of a bloody room.

"Yes."

"I don't see how there connected besides the rape theres no link."

"Theres one i just don't think it can be."

"Storm?"

"I think someone from the group that did that murder broke off and is going solo but why would he leave a photo of her?"

"Maybe he taunting you?"

"No one knows I'm working this case as far as anyone knows its a cold case."

"Storm what if the group broke up and he's leaving this as a card to get them back together, that would explain why he keeps moving he's trying to find them." Reid

said

"That is what i don't get the Shakespeare why use it, it doesn't fit?"

_All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts. _

_- William Shakespeare _


	3. Chapter 3

_No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door; but 'tis enough, 'twill serve: ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. _

_- William Shakespeare_

"This is were he's been striking, JJ i want you to release the profile to the news as soon as you can." Hotch told her.

"Right Sir." JJ said walking out of the room.

"Are you from the FBI?" A tall blonde man dressed in black asked her.

"Yes can i help you?"

"We need to speak to a Aaron Hotchner." The other shorter bald head man told her.

"Um sure this way. Hotch theres men here to see you."

"Show them in JJ. I'm Hotchner what can i do for you?"

"I'll need the photos you found." the blonde told him.

"Excuse me who are you?" Morgan asked.

"That's not your business-"

"Dale-I'm Steven an this will explain everything Agent we are taking over this case you are welcome to stay on but those photos need to be handed over to me." He said handing him a paper.

"Hotch?"

"The case is theres we of course will help you any way we can."

"What's so important about a picture of Agent Storm as a child?" Rossi asked holding the photos. "An why was she so afraid of them?"

"That is not your problem any more sir the photos." Steven said holding his hand out.

"Give them to him Rossi." Hotch told them.

"So what do you have on this guy?" Dale questioned them.

"Don't you want to know where Storm is?" Prentiss asked.

"I know where she is in a hotel with a Dr Spencer Reid." Steven said moving to the board. "Dale she is right look at the anger its one of them at least its to controlled

to be all of them."

"She should not be here."

"Excuse me will you fill us in please?" Morgan asked.

"Agent Storm belives this case has to do with a cold case her father worked on but she didn't know how, sometimes she is to smart for her own good. She is right

the anger shown here is the same as it was 20 years ago. It is my guess that this group the one in my case was caught for another crime an separated now they or at

least one of them has gotten out an is looking for the rest of his team."

"But what about the writing Steven that's new?" Dale asked.

"Shakespeare was one of the books found at the last crime he's using it to remind his men of the good times." he sighted.

"Should we have her moved?" Dale asked.

"What dose Agent Storm have to do with this these men shouldn't know her?' Hotch asked.

"They don't know her Dale is just very protective of her." He sighted. "We have nothing on these men all we knew was they worked in groups an liked to rape an

torture families."

"That doesn't explain the photos." Rossi said.

"Those are not photos of Agent Storm those are photos of one of there victims there last victim as a group." He said turning to them.

"They killed a child?" Hotch asked.

"As i said they like to kill families."

"Hotch man if the unsub saw her he might think the same thing we did."

"She said she was not at the crime scene it that a lie?" Steven asked.

"She was here the whole time." Hotchner told them.

"Then unless he is a cop he did not see her." Steven said.

"Steven i think we should call the Sgt." Dale said.

"Not yet if i think he needs to know i will inform him. Your profiles so let me hear what you've found out." Steven said sitting down.

Over with Reid an Storm.

"Is this all there is on that case?" Reid asked her.

"Yes, i know there should be more but this was all i found." She said before her phone rang. "Hello? What wait I'll put you on speaker."

"You were right these cases are connected. It seems someone from the group is trying to reunite them all."

"Steven how dose Shakespeare fit into this?"

"He was a favorite of what i believe was there last murder. He's using it to-"

"To call out to the rest of his men." Reid cut in.

"That right Mr. Reid. Phoenix would you mind taking me off speaker an giving me to the good DR?"

"All right." She said doing what he asked an handing him the phone.

"Um Hello."

Boston station.

"Dr. Reid I'm Steven I'm working with your team right now an I've been told that your keeping an eye on Phoenix, Yes well i just want to inform you if anything was

to happen to her, something much worse will happen to you. Good day."

"You can't just threaten my team members like that." Hotch told them.

"Report me then. So we have a profile can we get a name or a face?" Steven asked.

"We released it to the press hopefully someone knows him." JJ said.

"Steven i know we both will not like this but we both know she could find this guy faster that what's she dose."

"The Sgt would have are heads if he know she was anywhere near this case."

"If she can help then i say we get her back here." Rossi told them.

"No i will not put her in harms way. You've solved cases before with out her you can do it now."

"Man people are going to die we need all the help we can get!' Morgan told him.

"Dale you an Mr. Morgan walk the streets an-" Steven stopped as his phone rang. "Excuse me." He said walking out.

"Well lets go you heard him." Dale said walking out.

"go ahead Morgan." Hotch told him.

"When did this happen? Do you know who it was an were it came from? No i will deal with it just shut it down." Steven sighted hanging up.

"I'm going to make a call." Rossi said stepping out as Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"It was not my fault i swear it!"

"Garcia calm down, what was not your fault?"

"I was doing what you asked an i found two things then my babes just shut down i can't get them up an running again there dead!"

"Okay Garcia breath you can fix this just take your time. Now what did you find?"

"I found two articles i sent them to your phone other then that she didn't exist before the FBI."

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch said hanging up an brining up the files she sent him.

The FBI lost six to bombing.

Hotchner read the article an found out nothing he didn't already know until he came to the end it was a picture of the funeral there he saw Gideon trying to talk to a girl who seem to be very would have to have Garcia blow it up when she fixed her babes. The next article wasn't even really an article it was merely the head line of a paper.

Elizabeth Sweet dies at the age of five.

_Death lies on her, like an untimely frost Upon the sweetest flower of all the field. _

_- William Shakespeare_


	4. Chapter 4

_First our pleasures die - and then Our hopes, and then our fears - and when These are dead, the debt is due, Dust claims dust - and we die too. _

_- Percy Bysshe Shelley_

"Hotch we got another murder ." Morgan said walking into the room.

"Get the team." Hotch sighted getting up to go to his car. "What are you doing here Agent Storm?"

"I Reid to stop her Hotch." Reid said following behind her.

"Why is it Rossi had to call me with the profile, the one man on this team that hates my guts called me?"

"Get back in that car now Storm!" Steven yelled storming out of the station.

"I will not I'm working this case i don't work for you Steven."

"We have taken over this case so you do work for me."

"We have another body are we going to the scene of are we going to stand here?" Rossi asked.

"We are going you are returning to the hotel with him an this time you will keep her there!" Steven warned him going to his car as she glared at him.

"Were is the scene Rossi?" She asked turning to him.

"You an Reid can follow me an Hotch." He told her getting into the car.

"Storm i-"

"Get in the car Reid." She told him getting in her self.

"You called her?" Hotch asked as they drove off.

"She may drive me nuts but she is good if Steven is to blind to use her i won't be." Rossi told him. "But i sense you feel something is wrong with her?"

"Not wrong but she is hiding something an it is related to the case."

"It has to be other wise why would the men in black be here, she seems to know them." Rossi pointed out.

"They seem to know her as well very well." Hotch said trying to work the puzzle out.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Reid asked her following Rossi an Hotch.

"We are the smartest two here Reid, if there is something there we will find it." Storm told him as they came to a stop.

"Reid what do you see when you look at that house?" She asked before getting out.

"Its old looking like something out of the 1600's." Reid said looking to her. "Shakespeare died-"

"1616 April 26." Storm said getting out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steven said when he spotted her.

"I think all the victims lived in older house an if you check I'll bet anything they were all born in April on the 26 or near it." She told him walking to the house.

"What makes you think that Nix?" Dale asked her.

"Dale!"

"Steven she's here an you know only one man will make her listen an you don't want to call him."

"William Shakespeare died on April 26." Reid told them as he followed her.

"Prentiss, Morgan see what you can find on that." hotch told them.

"Want me to call Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"No her systems are down we're on are own on this." Hotch sighted.

"Steven can get the info." Phoenix said going in as the team turned to him.

"I'll inform Miss Jareau to be expecting a fax." Steven said walking away from them.

"I'd keep your Dr away from him if i were you." Dale smiled heading in.

"Man have you ever had the feeling your watching a soap opera?" Morgan asked.

"as long as she keeps giving us leads I'm willing to watch." Prentiss said following them in.

"Reid?" Hotch called to him seeing him standing in a doorway.

"Hotch she's been standing there sense we came in she hasn't moved or said a thing." Reid said looking back at Hotch .

Hotch stepped forward an saw her standing next to the body.

"Agent Storm are you all right? Agent Storm, Phoenix Storm?"

Hotch was pushed aside as Steven rushed past him an grabbed her arm. "Nix?"

"I've seen this before but i can't place it." She said looking up at him.

"No you haven't Nix you've haven't had a case with this MO." Steven said pulling her away from the body.

"But i can see it in my mind but the body is different it's not like the other times Steven this is a memory not something i just thought up."

"Nix i know every case you've worked trust me now will you go out side? Dale." Steven said handing her off to him.

"What was that about?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing." Steven said going back to the body an kneeling next to it. "One shot to the head."

"I'll be back." Rossi said heading outside.

Looking around he found Reid an Storm walking around the house.

"I know i know something damn it I've never had problem with my mind before!" She hissed looking around hoping something would give her the missing peace.

"Maybe your over thinking it." Reid said.

"Maybe someone else worked the case an you just helped them on it." Rossi offered her.

"That could be it why didn't i think of that!" She smiled going to the car she got in an got on her phone.

"Your found of her?" Rossi asked watching Reid watch her.

"Hotch told me to keep an eye on her." Reid said turning to him

"Yes but that was when you were at the hotel." Rossi smiled walking back to the house.

"Hello put me through to the Sgt. Tell him its Storm. Yes I'm fine Sgt. I'm working on a case i think i might have seen the MO before but i can't place it. The victims

are women young in there twenties light brown hair they've been tortured an raped then shot in the head an - Sgt are you there? What yes Stevens here him an Dale i

was asking him for help then he- What but I'm working- no i- Fine sir I'll return to my hotel room at once. "She sighted hanging up the phone.

"Something wrong?" Reid asked getting in the car.

"The case was Stevens i must have given him a profile. He has one more kill before he moves on." she told him.

"Theres something else."

"I'm to return to my hotel room an not interfere with the case anymore. You coming or staying?" She asked starting the car.

"I'll come along." He smiled pulling out his phone.

"He's becoming daring to kill so soon." Steven commented.

"Excuse me." Hotch said when his phone rang. "Yes all right keep your eyes an ears was Reid it seems Storm is heading back to the hotel an staying out

of the case, he also said she said are Unsub has one more murder before moving on."

_All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts. _

_- William Shakespeare _


	5. Chapter 5

_I have touch'd the highest point of all my greatness, And from that full meridian of my glory I haste now to my setting. _

_- William Shakespeare_

"Why the hell is she not here she seems to know this case better then us she knew he would strike again an she knows hes a mover? So will someone give me a good reason as to why Agent Phoenix Storm is sitting in a hotel room not working on this case?" Rossi asked as they all sat in the office the Boston police gave them.

"Because it is not her case try to remember Rossi that she is not apart of your team she is merely her to watch you an beside if you all stay a team." Steven told him

looking over some papers.

"She was right Steven all the victims lived in old house an were born near the 25 of April." Dale told him.

"So why is the FBI just standing here, you have where he will strike an who it will be?" Steven asked not looking up.

"We-" Prentiss started.

"Prentiss you an Morgan look up birth dates for the month of April an cross them with old houses. The rest of us hit the streets an search for the house they give us."

Hotch said heading out.

Steven stud up as his phone rang. "Hello, yes Sgt." He said hitting the speaker button.

"I trust it is just use agents?"

"Yes sir just Dale an me."

"Good. NOW TELL ME WHY I WAS NOT INFORMED OF THIS CASE AN THE FACT THAT STORM IS ON IT!"

"Sir i was handling -"

"Then why did i get a call from her asking about this, i can not stress how important it is she stays off this case-"

"Sir we know how important it is an she is off the case, but sir her files have been breached i had the system shut down that breached them sir."

"They would have found nothing but i trust you did?"

"Yes sir it came from the FBI sir from the BAU."

"BAU that's were she is now do we know why?"

"Sir an Erin Strauss called on her to take over the team."

"What, she's running it!"

"No sir she has yet to beside SSA Aaron Hotchner still runs it."

"Call me when you solve this case an they head back i need to talk to this Hotchner face to face an i will take care of the breaching."

"Sir yes sir."

"How is agent Storm doing Steven?"

"Sir she is confused but fine."

"Confused yes she mentioned that the case looked familiar to her, did she mention anything to you?"

Steven closed his eyes an sighted he knew he was going to get yelled at again. "She said she saw a different body sir but there were not clear."

"I see, we will be having a good talk when you get back Steven. Dale."

"He didn't yell your screwed." Dale said when he hung up.

"Lets just solved this so she can get out of here." Steven said heading out.

"So tell me about yourself DR Spencer Reid." Phoenix said sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked sitting in a chair.

"Anything you got a girlfriend, boyfriend?"

"What? No!" Reid said wide eyed.

"Your shocked at what, that i asked about a girl or a boy?"

"Boy why would you i mean I'm-"

"I was covering everything so that's a no on the girlfriend too uh?"

"Yes i mean no i don't have a girlfriend you?"

"I don't date girls."

"No i meant-"

"I know Spencer no i don't have a boyfriend."

"Can i ask why your young an pretty." He blushed.

"Thank you, but you must have an ideal why?"

"Your smart an strong you wear a badge you intimate the male sex."

"Right in one an if i do get a date they don't get far after my family gets done with them."

"Your family?"

"Mm yes there big to do's any man i date they do a back round check an they even interview as if he was a suspect in a murder case." She said shaking her head.

"So were to smart an to tough for the opposite sex its a wonder were not gay." She smiled an he laughed.

"Phoenix why dose Steven want you off this case so bad?"

"Oh well if i tell you it can't leave this room."

"you have my word."

"Steven is my brother."

"That's why he threatened me?"

"He threatened you, I'm sorry he can get a little carried away."

"But he wouldn't-"

"Oh he would he never says anything he doesn't mean but i wouldn't let him if that helps."

"A Little."

"Hotch i think we have something." Rossi said walking up to him.

"What did you get?" Hotch asked walking up to the house.

"Born on the 25." Rossi said when they heard a scream.

Both men ran into the house with there guns drawn Hotch pointed up stairs an Rossi nodded searching down stairs.

Hotch walked up the stairs an down a hall when he heard whimpering slowly he pushed opened the door an found there unSub on top of the women of the house.

"Let her go an step away with your hands up." Hotch told him.

They unsub turned with his gun an Hotch fired his. Rossi hearing the gun shot runs up the stairs yelling for Hotch.

"Rossi call an ambulance she's hurt." Hotch yelled trying to help the girl.

Rossi called for help then called his team.

_Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could. Some blunders and absurdities no doubt crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day; begin it well and serenely and with too high a spirit to be cumbered with your old nonsense. _

_Ralph Waldo Emerson _


	6. Chapter 6

"Get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please." - - Mark Twain

"I'm going for a beer anyone want to join me?" Rossi asked as they arrived at the BAU.

"I'm game you in Emily?" Morgan asked.

"Sure I'll get Pen." She smiled.

"Reid man you in?" Morgan asked watching as he watched Phoenix head to her office.

"Um sure I'll see if she want to come."

"Man he's got it bad." Morgan laughed. "Hotch you in?"

"Why not let me set this stuff down." Hotch said going into his office he froze when his chair turned around an a well built man sat in it.

"Close the door Agent Aaron Hotchner we need to talk."

"You can start by telling me who you are an why your in my office." Hotch said closing the door.

"You were working with my men Steven an Dale on a case."

"Your the man they called Sgt?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, sit please.I wish to talk about Phoenix Storm."

"She worked for you?" Hotch asked sitting down.

"Still does you see we are secrete agents Agent Hotchner some times we help out other agents an well Agent Storm is very special there are very few who can do what she dose."

"True so what do you want with me?"

"I want her out of the BAU, you are going to make that happen."

"I didn't ask her here but i doubt she'll leave if she doesn't want to."

"You have a son Hotchner would you do anything for him?"

At the mention of his son Hotch body tightened up.

"Relax Mr. Hotchner i ask because she is my daughter here." He said handing him a file.

Hotch took the file an opened it. "The Elizabeth Sweet files?"

"Read them those are what your tech was trying to find an i wouldn't try to do it again my men won't be so nice next time."

Hotch red the file on the case.

Family of three found dead. Father was killed down stairs Mother an son in the upstairs bed room. Daughter was found barely alive in her room an was rushed to the hospital. All members were beaten over an over then raped an shot.

"Elizabeth did die that night Hotchner do you understand me?"

Hotch read the file an looked up at him. "How could you allow her to be in this line of work?"

"Until now she was always behind the scene never in front of it she was protected this was to close for my comfort."

"She doesn't know?"

"Do you think anyone light alone a five year old would want to she never knew of anything her whole life was gone the doctor believed it was the bullet i was just glad she was alive. When she was six she profiled use an confronted me with what she came up with she knew i wasn't her dad i told her they died but she never knew how." At this he stood up. "If she stays here i know it would only be a matter of time before the wall she built to perfect herself come crashing all around her, do you Mr Hotchner wish to see that?"

"Theres a change that could happen to her no matter were she is."

"But a bigger change of it happening if she's here, i know the things you people face day in an day out, you will make her feel unwanted Mr Hotchner you will force her out. Because Mr Hotchner if anything were to happen to her i would take your team down do you understand?" he asked taking back the file

"I do."

"Good your tech should have her computers back in the am have a good night Mr Hotchner." With that he took his leave.

"Hotch who was that?" Rossi asked.

"Stevens boss." Hotch said turning to him. "I need a drink."

"Come it will be fun." Reid smiled walking with Phoenix to the elevator were the rest of the team waited.

"Reid i don't think so." She smiled.

"Come on you've been stuck in a hotel for two days." Morgan offered.

"Don't you want to continue to spying on us I'm sure you could give Strauss an ear full." Hotch said the venom not hidden in his voice.

The tone in his voice took everyone by surprise as they stared at him.

"Well I'm sure you haven't gotten enough what with you men taking over are case, you solving the last one go an call her an my job is yours now!"

"Hotch?" Morgan questioned taking his arm.

"Hotch what is wrong with you?" Rossi asked.

"This is my team Storm an you are not an never will be apart of it is that clear?"

Phoenix said nothing merely bypassed him an got on the elevator an left with out them leaving the BAU team staring at there boss.

"Strauss i know it late, yes i have made my decision make my transfer permanent, yes we can talk more welcome Strauss i hope to do you well."

If we are strong, our strength will speak for itself. If we are weak, words will be no help.

- John F. Kennedy


End file.
